


the best men

by jjcofeesa



Series: check, please tumblr fics [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, mentions of alcohol/being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjcofeesa/pseuds/jjcofeesa
Summary: anonymous asked: Ok another holsom hc - in Y1 Ransom promised Holster he could be his best man, and vice versa. Now they're getting married they both feel bad to break that promise. Until Rans realises "Holtz. Adam. Bro, babe. Now you're my best man for life" and both nearly cry of happiness...and i had to write Something. even though its really short. dont @ me.





	the best men

_Late 2012_

“Bro… did you mean it last night?”

Adam looks up. It’s Justin. Ransom.

“About which part? I was pretty fucking wasted, dude. I don’t remember it all.”

“The best man thing.”

Adam does remember that bit. He’s vaguely certain he laid on the ground of the porch and yelled, “BEST MAN PACT, BRO,” but he’s not positive.

“Of course, bro, you’re my best friend. I wouldn’t want anyone else to do it.”

“No one from home?”

“No way.”

Justin smiles. “Awesome.”

_Early 2019_  

=TEXTS FROM: FFFFUCK THE LAX BROS=

 **Chowder** : _that’s incredible guys!!!! congrats!!!!_

 **Shitty** : _OH MY GOD_

 **Shitty** : _YOU BEAUTIFUL FUCKERS CONGRATS_

 **Jack** : _Congrats_

 **Bitty** _: y’all_ _I’m so happy I’m gonna cry! tell me what kind of cake you want_

**Nursey** _: bros ur weddings gonna be lit_

**Dex** : _yeah congrats guys!_

 **Tango** : _So, wait, who’s gonna be your best man?_

 **Johnson** : _yeah what are you gonna do about the pact lol_

 **Lardo** : _congrats dudes but also Johnson wtf what pact_

“Shit, I _totally_ forgot about that,” Adam hears Justin mumble from the other room.

He’s reading the group chat, too, and he laughs.

“Babe? What are we gonna do?” Justin says, laughing slightly as he walks into the room.

Adam still feels lucky just looking at him. _I’m gonna marry the hell out of this man,_ he thinks.

“I mean, we did promise, man. Our past selves would be _so mad,_ babe,” Adam says, jokingly.

Justin’s eye’s go wide and a gigantic, shit-eating grin creeps its way onto his face. He steps up to Adam, close enough Adam could kiss him, and says in a hushed voice, “Bro… they’re gonna be so mad when they don’t get the invite.”

Adam can’t help it, he laughs.

“But seriously, babe, what are we gonna do?”

Adam sighs. “I mean, there’s two of us, so two best men? I was thinking maybe Jack and Shitty?”

“Man, we did _not_ think about the wedding party.”

“Honestly? Should we even have a big wedding with groomsmen and bridesmaids and all that? I don’t know if-” Adam starts, but he’s cut off by his phone ringing. It’s Bitty.

He and Justin look at each other. Justin shrugs, so Adam picks up the phone.

“Hey, Bitty, what’s up bro?”

“ _Adam Birkholtz I love you dearly but if either Dex or Nursey yells over who gets to be your best man one more time I will commit a homicide,”_ comes the loud, heavily accented voice from the other end. Bitty only gets a major accent when he’s angry.

Justin sighs. There’s no way he couldn’t have heard that. “This feels like that episode of Friends,” Adam grumbles. “Tell them that neither of them are getting it.”

He hears Bitty shout, “ _You hear that? Neither of y’all are getting it! Now shut the fuck up!”_

“I’ll call you back,” Bitty huffs, and he hangs up the phone.

“We need to plan this, don’t we,” Justin sighs. “Lemme get out the Excel.”

Four hours later, Justin’s resting his head on Adam’s stomach, both half asleep.

“Man, if you told me freshman year I wouldn’t be your best man, I would’ve been _so upset_ ,” Justin says, somewhat joking and somewhat wistful.

“Yeah, but instead I get to be your best man for _life,_ babe, that’s gotta count for something,” Adam responds softly.

“No one else?”

“No way.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was originally posted at 30samwiches.tumblr.com where you can follow me for check, please! related content :)


End file.
